


Trust no one!

by slothseatrainbows



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper Pines - Freeform, Escape from reality, F/M, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Soos - Freeform, Wendy - Freeform, demonic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothseatrainbows/pseuds/slothseatrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ENJOY THIS</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trust no one!

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY THIS

Weirdmagedon. The freaking apocalypse! The town was reduced to ash, rubble, weirdness and pure chaos. Bills fearamid remained high in the sky and looking as scary and intimidating as ever. Dipper, Wendy and Soos had just jumped into Mabel's prison bubble on the quest to get her out of there and back to reality. The brave trio had been walking around trying to find their little shooting star for what seemed like hours now. Along the way all they saw was pure weirdness, unholy creatures, deadly party favours and harmless things that had been mutated and turned into deadly guardians with only one goal, guard Mabel.

"Mabel......Mabel.....Mabel where are you?!"

All three of them called out as they crept up the tall stair well to what seemed like a tall tower. Glitter lined the stone stairs and left some sort of trail to the top. Dipper was getting really worried and he just wanted to find his twin fast and stop the apocalypse. Poor Soos was lagging behind,completely out of breath and had sweat dripping of him.

"Uh, Dudes can we please have a.....um...little break or something? I-I've got um burrito bites?"

Soos looked up at the brave red head and the frightened 12 year old.

"Th-there is no time Soos! We gotta get to Mabel!"

Dipper continued and struggled up the many stairs. Wendy followed, her bright fiery red hair flowing behind her as she sprinted up the stair way after Dipper.

"Dude hey hey we gotta think about this. Look I wanna find Mabel as much as you do but she might not even be up here, Man!"

Wendy stopped to catch her breath and plants her hands on her hips, looking up at Dipper as he continued to persist. Wendy felt extremely sorry for the little guy and she just wanted to kill that idiotic dorito.

"Must.....find.....Mabel!"

Dipper panted. He could feel the great rivers of sweat pouring of him. The three of them had faced so much that day. Soos almost got eaten by a giant pig wearing a bonnet, Wendy almost drowned in a giant mug of Mabel Juice and Dipper was exhausted. He had been kicked, beat, punched, dressed up and violently shoved into a river of industrial sprinkles, by the star from that show that Mabel loved so much. He wasn't sure what else he could take....But it would all be worth it to get Mabel back.

To Dippers relief he reached the end of the tall stairwell. He panted and smiled, knowing and sensing that his older twin was behind that door.

"She's in there I know it!"

Dipper reached the giant oak door that had a shooting star engraved on it. The door was rather thick and had an old-timey key hole that was shaped like a triangle and made of pure gold. Dipper paused and thought of how he would open it.

"Wendy! Can you try to kick down the door?"

Wendy nodded and smiled as she began to sprint up the rest of the stairs and jump in mid air, fly kicking towards the thick wooden door. Wendy's foot did hit the door but it wouldn't budge, let alone come off its hinges. She fell on the stone floor, gritting her teeth through the new pain in her leg.

"Sorry dude, that thing ain't budging."

Dipper kept trying to break down the door........that was until he remembered a little gift that the president gave him. His arm was sore and bruised from slamming it against the stubborn piece of wood. Dipper reached into his vest pocket and pulled out the golden key. He admired it before placing it in the lock and turning it.

"For Mabel....."

The key hole gave of a blinding pink aura as the door slowly creaked open to reveal a brightly coloured room. As more of the room came into view, Dipper could see that in the very centre there was another glowing pink bubble that seemed to hold a small four poster canopy bed that had chains wrapping around it as well as around the person it held captive. Pool decorations as well as pool inflatables were scattered randomly around the floor. The floor seemed to be decorated to have hearts, moons and stars centred around the bubble in an almost mosaic style.

Waisting no time the three of them immediately ran into the small prison room and were about to bang on the bubble when all of a sudden they were lifted into the air and thrown down onto the many pool inflatables by some soft of weird magical force. Dipper looked over to where the force might have came from and was shocked to see that standing no more than a few feet away from them was an almost exact replica of Mabel.

Replica, only because it wasn't real, but a hologram of Mabel's mind, morphed into the form of his loveable twin. She seemed mad and had pink metallic magic glowing from her hands as well as her pupils, that were now accompanied by a glowing iris.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!"

The hologram seemed pretty pissed and angry having been disturbed. Dipper was in pure shock. Water crept up his leg and began to soak into his sneakers and socks. It wasn't long before he realised that they were sitting in a pool that led to a waterslide and deadly steep one at that.

"M-Mabel w-we've come to save you! N-None of this is real and we need you to help defeat Bill! Fords gone! Stan's missing and I don't know what to do! Mabel please come back with us and help stop this apocalypse!"

Dipper tried desperately to get through to his twin but she wasn't listening. Mabel actually went int a fit of laughter? Pink lightning bolts briefly flashed under her eyes and on various parts of her body as she began to radiate the same pink aura.

"Oh boo hoo Dipper! What about your magical journal? Can't that help you! What about me huh! What about when I needed your help and you never came! You ditched me for Ford! You ditched me for mysteries and junk! NO! I'm happy here! You said it yourself Dipper, 'TRUST NO ONE!' Bill showed me the truth I was so blind to see but now that I do.......I-I WANT YOU GONE!"

Mabel spat the words at Dipper like they were red hot bullets, Piercing his flesh and embedding deep into his brain. Hurtful words that Dipper never though he would hear coming from his beloved twin.

She flickered again and this time the hologram was replaced by the sound of chains rustling and the spine tingling sound of electricity and flames. He looked up in horror to see that Mabel had risen off her glorious canopy prison and was now glaring directly at him. Soul-less pink eyes that were full of rage and hurt caught his own eyes in a glare that gave Dipper goosebumps.

Chains hung from her wrists, ankles, neck, torso and stomach, as well a few anchoring her down by her waist, tightly wrapped around her hips. Her body was flickering and glowing hot pink as she felt power and energy flow through her veins. A sinister grin was planted on her face as she flicked her wrist and sent Wendy and Soos down the rainbow waterslide of doom. Screams could be heard from the red head and the handyman.

"NOW DIPPER, I CAN TELL YOU HOW I REALLY FEEL!"

Her voice was that of a demonic tone mixed with her own sweet and bubbly voice that Dipper loved. The room went dark. All that was illuminating in the darkness at that point in time was Mabel's glowing aura and the brief flickers of pink flashing across her skin and those devilish pink eyes.

Flicking her wrist once more she sent Dipper flying across her rainbow room. Dipper screamed and landed on his back against the wall. He felt completely stuck and hopeless. Barley keeping his eyes open he noticed that carved into Mabel's forehead was a menacing eye that caused blood to drip down her face and the bridge of her nose. Dipper coughed and spluttered. A little bit of blood was dripping from his nose as well as from the corner of his mouth.

"M-Mabel, *cough* , Mabel I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't realise that I was hurting you this bad! I-I got distracted by everything and I forgot to consider your feelings! I-IM SORRY!"

Mabel grinned, revealing her sharp and demonic teeth. She floated towards Dipper, glowing even brighter. The ghostly sound of the chains giving him chills.

"OH DIPPER! BILL TOLD ME EVERYTHING. HE MADE ME LIKE THIS. HE TOLD ME WHO TO TRUST AND WHO TO DESTROY. OH AND DIPPER, WANNA KNOW WHY YOUR REPRESENTED AS A PINETREE ON BILLS WHEEL? BECAUSE PINETREES WERE MADE TO BURN!"

She screamed at Dipper and began to arch her back and spread her arms. Her aura became blinding and suddenly engulfed the small teen in a blaze of light. With a loud demonic chuckle her appearance changed completely. Her bright and colourful sweater was gone, her skin changed to that of black charred ash, demonic bat wings sprouted from her back as she shrieked in pain. A gold brick like pattern began to slowly creep across her slim form in various places. Her eyes turned a deep golden colour and from her hands spurted blue fire. She turned to face Dipper with the same sinister grin.

"REMEMBER PINETREE, TRUST NO ONE!"

Mabel cackled and her chains incinerated along with her perfect summer world that she had conjured up. As she broke her chains she soared into the sky above the town and began to laugh uncontrollably.

Dipper tumbled to the ground and landed harshly on the cold, ash covered road. He began to cry and and lay there hopelessly. The sound of screaming and fire was faintly heard in the distance, along with Mabel's demonic cackle. Suddenly a charred piece of paper landed on the ground next to him. He could just barely reach over and grab it. He pulled the paper up to his face and began to cry as he red it.

Dear Dipper,

I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm holding you back from a greater future with Ford. My needs DON'T MATTER. It's okay. I'll be nothing on my own. Sure it will be rough. But I'm too silly for someone like you or Ford.

I'm sorry

Mabel xox..........

"Oh Mabel, What have I done!"


End file.
